Direito de amar
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Minha continuação para o filme Tenkai Hen! Um amor proibido pode sobreviver à ira dos deuses? Uma deusa pode amar um mortal, e vice versa? AVISO: fanfic encerrada
1. Chapter 1

**Observações**

Comecei a escrever essa fic pensando na história que gostaria de ver no próximo filme. Assim como eu, a maioria dos fãs que assistiu ao filme Tenkai-hen achou o final muito confuso, daí aproveitei para mudar esse final para um outro desfecho que fosse mais coerente (no meu ponto de vista).

Aviso: terá conteúdo lemon...

_Marina Jolie_

**Direito de amar**

**Capítulo 1 – De novo sem você**

Seiya estava exausto, e deitou-se no chão para descansar.  
Tinha vencido mais uma batalha, desta vez contra o deus Apolo. Sentia-se feliz, e, acima de tudo, aliviado por ter sido o vitorioso. Ele sabia que sua vitória era praticamente impossível. Mas, apesar dele ser apenas um mortal, tinha conseguido derrotar outro deus.  
Porém, nesse momento ele olhou para trás e...  
- Saori-san?  
Ela não estava mais lá. Havia sumido, sem deixar rastros...  
- Mas... ela estava aqui agora mesmo... Saori!  
O que o deixou mais assustado é que já não conseguia sequer sentir o cosmo de Athena. Ele insistiu em chamá-la:  
- Saori! O que aconteceu com você? Por favor... apareça!  
Não houve nenhuma resposta... Novamente, Seiya gritou:  
- Saori-sannnnn!  
Vários minutos se passaram, e não havia o menor sinal da garota. Então, ele deixou de lado todas as suas defesas... e extravasou seu desespero em lágrimas.  
- Não... de novo, não...  
Tinha certeza de que algum deus tinha levado Saori, mais uma vez. Que sina era a sua... amava uma mulher que todos tentavam destruir!  
Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou ali, estendido no chão. Pensava apenas em Saori... e em todos os sofrimentos que já havia enfrentado por ela.

Recordou-se daquela ocasião em que um outro irmão dela, Abel, apareceu para visitá-la. Na dor que sentiu quando ouviu da própria Saori que ela já não precisava de seus cavaleiros, agora que seu irmão estava ali.  
Inconformado, ele implorou:  
"_Não nos deixe!".  
_No fundo, estava suplicando para que ela não **o **deixasse... mas Saori foi completamente insensível aos seus apelos... Seiya ficou insistindo, e levou uma surra de Atlas, um dos aliados de Abel. Mesmo assim, ela não se importou com a humilhação a que o cavaleiro se submeteu por sua causa. Seiya ainda a chamou por várias vezes, e só desistiu ao ver Saori se afastar ao lado de Abel. Quando ela entrou na casa, foi como se o coração do cavaleiro se despedaçasse...  
Quando descobriu a verdade, percebeu que ela tinha agido daquela forma só para protegê-los, e seu amor por Saori aumentou ainda mais. E, desde então, foi capaz de tudo por esse amor, inclusive deixar que Hades o atingisse com sua espada e quase o matasse, só para impedir que ela morresse...  
Porém, ele não suportava mais viver com medo de perdê-la... e, desta vez, não tinha a menor idéia de onde ela estaria, e se conseguiria encontrá-la.

Depois de um longo tempo, percebeu algumas pessoas se aproximando. Eram Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.  
Vendo tanta aflição no rosto do cavaleiro de Pégaso, Shiryu perguntou:  
- Seiya, o que aconteceu?  
Muito abatido, Seiya olhou para o amigo e lamentou-se:  
- A Saori... ela sumiu, e não sinto mais o seu cosmo!  
- É verdade – confirmou Hyoga – faz algum tempo que não conseguimos mais sentir o cosmo de Athena.  
- Eu acredito que ela esteja bem. Só precisamos descobrir o que houve – ponderou Shiryu.  
- Mas como? – Seiya gritou, não fazendo a menor questão de esconder seu desespero.  
- Acalme-se! Não adianta se desesperar. Isso não o levará a lugar algum! – interveio Ikki.  
Seiya abaixou a cabeça e disse, aflito:  
- Você não entende...  
Fênix não se abalou:  
- Entendo, sim... sei que está apaixonado, mas... precisa raciocinar!  
Os demais não sabiam o que fazer diante daquela situação.  
- Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu com ela – afirmou Shun – mas é melhor voltarmos para o Santuário enquanto esperamos por alguma pista da Saori.  
Todos concordaram. Entretanto, Seiya continuava atormentado, por acreditar que era sua culpa não ter evitado o desaparecimento de sua amada Saori.

Horas depois, já de madrugada, não conseguia dormir. Pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia... no momento em que encontrou Saori na fonte da redenção... de quando ela carinhosamente o abraçou, e aninhou a cabeça dele entre os seios... aquele tinha sido um momento inesquecível para Seiya, que pode sentir o calor dela, o corpo dela tão perto do seu...  
Porém, quando Saori disse que ia matá-lo, experimentou a mais profunda dor dentro de seu peito... Depois de ter dado a ela tantas provas de seu amor, ela queria destruí-lo! Mesmo sofrendo, ele aceitou... seria capaz desse derradeiro sacrifício. Por mais terrível que isso fosse, estava disposto a morrer nas mãos da pessoa que mais amava no mundo...  
Mais uma vez, Saori só estava tentando enganar os deuses... ela o acertou com o báculo e quebrou a maldição de Hades, permitindo que Seiya voltasse a lutar por ela. E, logo após enfrentar Touma, ele teve de confrontar Apolo, o deus do Sol. Durante a luta, Seiya e Saori perderam suas roupas... mas o cavaleiro não teve a menor oportunidade para apreciar os encantos de sua deusa... teve de se concentrar na batalha com Apolo. Em outras circunstâncias, tudo seria diferente... não desperdiçaria a chance de vê-la nua...

Apenas uma coisa o incomodava... Ele dissera para Saori que não lutava porque Athena assim o ordenava, mas que ele lutava por ela, por Saori... e que vivia por ela! O problema é que Saori não demonstrara nenhuma reação... será que ela não tinha entendido o verdadeiro significado de sua frase?  
_"Da próxima vez, serei mais direto",_ decidiu.  
Sem perceber, adormeceu. Sua mente, entretanto, não descansava. Sonhou com Saori, que estava em perigo e chamava por ele... Não conseguia alcançá-la, e ela foi desaparecendo em meio às trevas, até que não podia mais vê-la.  
Subitamente, uma voz feminina desconhecida sussurrou:  
- Quer Athena? Venha buscá-la... Ela está aqui... no Olimpo!  
No mesmo instante, o cavaleiro acordou, totalmente atordoado.  
Mal podia acreditar. Ele tinha descoberto o paradeiro de Saori! E prometeu:  
- Eu vou te encontrar, Saori... nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

**No Olimpo...**

Alguns raios de sol invadiram o quarto, fazendo-a despertar. Olhou ao redor, sem saber onde estava.  
Levantou-se devagar da cama, que era coberta por um grande dossel branco. Não se lembrava de como tinha ido parar ali. Mas um nome surgiu em sua mente:  
- Seiya!  
De repente, sem que esperasse, viu um homem idoso aproximar-se e dizer:  
- Ordeno que esqueças esse odioso mortal!

_**Próximo capítulo: **_

_- Não! Não posso ficar aqui... a Terra precisa de mim!  
Zeus ficou furioso:  
- Mentirosa! Queres ficar na Terra por causa do miserável cavaleiro de Pégaso!  
- Por favor... eu preciso voltar!  
- Tu eras minha filha predileta, mas agora não passas de uma rebelde. Mereces uma punição – o deus fez uma pausa, e depois revelou - eu já decidi o teu destino... __

* * *

- Se eu pudesse, passaria o resto da eternidade longe de sua detestável presença.  
Hefesto, ignorando as palavras dela, tentou toca-la. Com raiva, ela o empurrou.  
- Tire suas mãos nojentas de cima de mim! – gritou Saori. Mas o deus não se deu por vencido:  
- Eu terei paciência. Dentro de alguns dias, eu a terei nos meus braços... e sua virgindade será minha!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Observações**

Agradeço pelas reviews, mas espero receber mais nesse capítulo... caso contrário, não vejo motivos pra continuar publicando.

_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2 – O castigo de Athena**

- Quem é o senhor?  
Aquele homem, de longas barbas brancas, parecia familiar. Lembrava um pouco seu avô, Mitsumasa Kido. O velho ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos, até que perguntou:  
- Não reconheces mais teu pai, Athena?  
- Zeus! – exclamou Saori, surpresa – por que estou aqui? Onde está Seiya?  
- Já disse: esqueças o maldito mortal! Nunca mais o verás!  
- O quê? – perguntou ela, mais pálida do que nunca.  
- Só tens me causado desgosto, Athena. Tu te voltaste contra os deuses, esquecendo que TU és uma deusa. Mas tudo tem limite. Ficarás no Olimpo, por tempo indeterminado.  
Lágrimas inundaram o rosto de Saori.  
- Não! Não posso ficar aqui... a Terra precisa de mim!  
Zeus ficou furioso:  
- Mentirosa! Queres ficar na Terra por causa do miserável cavaleiro de Pégaso!  
- Não é verdade! – negou a jovem, entre soluços - Por favor... eu preciso voltar!  
- Tu eras minha filha predileta, mas agora não passas de uma rebelde. Mereces uma punição – o deus fez uma pausa, e depois revelou - eu já decidi o teu destino... tu serás esposa de Hefesto!

Saori gritou, horrorizada:  
- Nunca! Eu o desprezo! Como pode me obrigar a isso? Ele quase me...  
- Ele se arrependeu. E agora que Afrodite o deixou, resolvi que Hefesto será teu marido!  
- Não! Tudo menos isso! Ele me enoja!  
- Quem mandou rejeitar Posseidon?  
- Ele queria destruir a Terra! – revoltou-se a deusa. Em seguida, olhando para o infinito, ela concluiu:  
- Além disso, eu já estava apaixonada por outro.  
- Por um mísero mortal, que eu destruirei se souber que tu o viste novamente!  
Chorando, Saori pediu:  
- Não o mate... Eu prometo que nunca mais o verei! Mas, eu imploro, não me obrigue a aceitar Hefesto!  
- Enganastes muitos deuses, mas não enganarás teu próprio pai! Eu destruirei o mortal com minhas próprias mãos se ele tocar num único fio de cabelo teu... E, quanto a Hefesto... conforma-te com teu destino!  
- Por que não me deixa ser feliz com Seiya? Eu tenho direito de amá-lo!  
- Quantas vezes terei que repetir? Tu és uma deusa, e não podes profanar tua divindade com um mortal inútil!  
-Até onde sei, o Senhor envolveu-se com várias mortais – tornou ela, irônica – ah, mas é claro... os mortais só servem para nos satisfazer sexualmente, não é mesmo?

Zeus desferiu uma violenta bofetada no rosto de Saori, que caiu no chão.  
- Cala-te, insolente! Não respeitas mais o próprio pai! – gritou.  
Ao sair do aposento, o deus bateu a porta com toda a força.  
Saori ficou ali, caída no chão, chorando compulsivamente. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade...  
Lá fora, Zeus encontrou Hefesto, que estava louco para rever Athena, sua maior obsessão desde a era mitológica.  
- Como ela reagiu? – quis saber.  
- Mal... mas vai me obedecer – respondeu Zeus, secamente.  
- Vou falar com ela.  
Bateu levemente na porta, e sem esperar permissão, entrou no quarto. Ao ver a bela deusa, suspirou. Parecia mais linda do que nunca.  
- Há quanto tempo, minha querida... Não nos vemos há 17 anos.  
Saori olhou para o deus e sentiu náuseas. Hefesto era muito, muito, mas muito feio. Por dentro e por fora.  
Ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que aquele verme a tinha quase violentado. Muito tempo se passara, mas ela nunca esqueceria do pesadelo que enfrentou...

"_Hefesto a dominara, prendendo seus braços e impedindo que ela reagisse. Agora, a orgulhosa deusa da Sabedoria seria dele... sua tão propalada virgindade seria apenas dele!  
Athena tentava escapar, mas o deus era mais forte do que ela. Hefesto rasgou suas roupas, deixando-a seminua. Sentiu um nojo terrível daquelas mãos imundas que tentavam tocar em seu corpo.  
Hefesto repetia: Seja boazinha... você vai gostar.  
Mas ela nunca permitiria que aquele pervertido a possuísse... E, antes que o pior acontecesse, Athena conseguiu se libertar de seu jugo".  
_Desviando o olhar, Saori afirmou:  
- Se eu pudesse, passaria o resto da eternidade longe de sua detestável presença.  
Hefesto, ignorando as palavras dela, tentou toca-la. Com raiva, ela o empurrou.  
- Tire suas mãos nojentas de cima de mim! – gritou Saori. Mas o deus não se deu por vencido:  
- Eu terei paciência. Dentro de alguns dias, eu a terei nos meus braços... e sua virgindade será minha!  
- Você é um doente! Suma daqui! – ordenou a jovem deusa.  
Antes de sair, ele a olhou de forma lasciva, fazendo seu estômago revirar.  
"Eu não mereço isso. Por quê, por quê?".  
Saori sentia que não tinha mais forças para lutar.  
Jogou-se na cama novamente, deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem e amenizassem um pouco a sua dor.  
A imagem de seu adorado cavaleiro não saía de sua cabeça. Desejava que ele estivesse bem, e que não tentasse vir atrás dela. Não suportaria vê-lo morrer nas mãos de seu pai.  
"Seiya... Espero que pelo menos você consiga ser feliz".

No dia anterior, Seiya tinha olhado para ela de um modo tão terno que seu coração quase derreteu... e a surpreendeu ao garantir que, mesmo que ela não fosse mais uma deusa e que o mundo inteiro se voltasse contra ela, ele sempre estaria ao seu lado...  
Ao ouvi-la pedir perdão por fazê-lo lutar novamente, ele dissera: "_Eu não luto porque você ordena... eu luto por você"._ E quando Saori demonstrou sua tristeza porque ele tinha se ferido novamente por sua causa, Seiya confessou:_ "Eu vivo por você, Saori-san...". _  
Parecia que seu maior sonho tinha virado realidade. Ele não dissera "Eu te amo" com todas as letras, mas era como se tivesse dito.  
Entretanto, a realidade havia se transformado rapidamente em pesadelo. Aqueles maravilhosos instantes com Seiya tinham sido apenas um sonho... um lindo sonho, que, naquele momento, ela sabia mais do que nunca, era impossível...

**Enquanto isso, na Terra...**

- Seiya, será que não foi apenas um sonho? Você acha mesmo que foi um sinal? – perguntou Shun quando o amigo contou que tinha descoberto onde Saori estava.  
- Eu tenho certeza. E nada vai me impedir de ir até o Olimpo.  
- Mas...  
- Se vocês quiserem vir comigo, ótimo. Senão, irei sozinho.  
- É claro que iremos! – disseram os demais.  
Seiya ficou aliviado. Tinha certeza de que seus amigos não o abandonariam, nem à sua deusa.

Muito em breve, uma nova batalha iria começar...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- O que você sugere? Que eu desista? – a irritação de Seiya era visível – Nunca! Eu não vou sair daqui sem a Saori!  
- Eu só estava tentando encontrar outra solução. Uma forma mais diplomática para trazer a paz entre deuses e humanos.  
- E qual seria?  
- Um filho, Seiya. Um filho seu e de Athena.__

* * *

- Eu acredito no amor de vocês. Já enfrentaram tantas provações... especialmente você. E eu sei muito bem porque você se arriscou tanto por ela – comentou, maliciosamente.  
Mas Seiya ainda tinha dúvidas:  
- Tudo o que você disse é muito bonito, mas acha que a Saori vai concordar com isso?  
- Pergunte a ela.  
A deusa afastou-se. Seiya ficou olhando, sem entender. Mas, ao se virar, sentiu seu coração estremecer..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Resolvi atender aos pedidos da Kitai Relena e continuar a fic... espero que gostem deste capítulo e deixem reviews...  
__Marina Jolie _

**Capítulo 3 – Uma nova profecia**

Uma estranha névoa atrapalhava sua visão, e o impedia de enxergar qualquer coisa à sua frente.  
Aos poucos, a névoa foi desaparecendo, e o cavaleiro pôde visualizar com nitidez o quanto aquele lugar era divino. Havia harmonia e beleza por toda parte... nos pássaros que cantavam, nas árvores, nas flores... Finalmente ele tinha conseguido chegar ao Olimpo.  
Avistou alguns templos ao longe. Eram de puro mármore, e resplandeciam à luz do sol. Ficou tão extasiado com aquela belíssima visão que só depois de alguns minutos percebeu que seus amigos tinham sumido.  
- Shiryu! Hyoga! – tentou chamá-los, mas ninguém respondeu. Também não havia nenhum sinal de seus cosmos.  
Novamente gritou:  
- Não é possível! Onde estão vocês?  
- Não se preocupe com seus amigos, cavaleiro de Pégaso.  
Virou-se para ver quem estava falando com ele. Era uma bela mulher, de longos cabelos loiros. Reconheceu sua voz: era a mesma do sonho.  
- Quem é você?  
- Sou Afrodite. A deusa do amor.  
- Deusa do amor?  
- Já deve ter ouvido falar de mim.  
- Onde estão meus amigos?  
- Estão bem. Na hora certa, eles voltarão. Antes, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar com você.  
- Que assuntos? Me diga, onde a Saori está? – ele perguntou, impaciente.  
- Eu o levarei até ela. Venha.  
Seiya acompanhou a misteriosa Afrodite. Não confiava nela, mas esperava encontrar Saori.

Os dois caminhavam por um lindo bosque, que era banhado por um lago de águas cristalinas, e rodeado por árvores frondosas e imponentes. Ela começou a dizer:  
- Você precisa saber de algumas coisas, Cavaleiro...  
- Que coisas?  
- Zeus está revoltado com Athena. Ele quer obrigá-la a desposar Hefesto, meu ex-marido.  
- O quê! – agora era Seiya quem estava revoltado.  
- Athena se recusa. Ela o odeia, o que não impede Hefesto de cobiçá-la desde a era mitológica. Certa vez, ele tentou estuprá-la.  
Seiya ficou possesso:  
- Maldito! Por que Zeus quer fazer isso com a própria filha?  
- Quer castigá-la, por vários motivos. Por ela ter derrotado vários deuses. Por esquecer que é uma deusa, e agir como uma mortal. E, principalmente... por sua causa!  
- Minha causa?  
- Sim. Ele considera você o maior responsável pelo comportamento de Athena. Acha que ela não teria agido assim se não fosse influenciada por você.  
- Isso é ridículo! Tudo o que fizemos foi proteger a Terra!  
- Zeus sabe de suas intenções com ela. E ameaçou mata-lo se vocês voltarem a se encontrar.  
Ele se enfureceu ainda mais.  
- É por isso que eu preciso encontrar os outros cavaleiros de bronze! Nós temos uma dura batalha pela frente!  
- Reconheço a coragem de vocês cavaleiros, e sei que já derrotaram vários deuses... Mas serei franca. É bastante improvável que vocês consigam derrotar Zeus e os outros deuses que habitam o Olimpo.  
- O que você sugere? Que eu desista? – a irritação de Seiya era visível – Nunca! Eu não vou sair daqui sem a Saori!  
- Eu só estava tentando encontrar outra solução. Uma forma mais diplomática para trazer a paz entre deuses e humanos.  
- E qual seria?  
- Um filho, Seiya. Um filho seu e de Athena.  
- Você enlouqueceu! – Seiya não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir – Zeus já quer me matar sem eu sequer ter tocado na Saori... imagine se ele soubesse que eu a engravidei!  
- Você conhece a história de Métis, a mãe de Athena?  
- Vagamente. O que isso tem a ver?  
- Tudo, Seiya. Ouça...

Afrodite interrompeu a caminhada e sentou-se sob a copa de uma árvore. Ela narrou a história de Métis:  
"_Quando Métis ficou gravida de Zeus, __Gaia__ profetizou que aquele filho iria destronar o próprio pai. Antes que isto acontecesse, Zeus engoliu a deusa viva. Mesmo assim, a deusa __Athena__ conseguiu nascer, saindo de dentro da cabeça de seu pai. Mas Zeus nunca se perdoou por ter matado Métis... principalmente porque Athena o acusou diversas vezes de tê-la separado de sua mãe. Até hoje, o remorso corrói o coração de Zeus".  
_- Sim... e daí? – questionou Seiya.  
- Não percebe? Se Athena engravidar, Zeus não vai querer que a história se repita. Ele vai poupar sua vida, e essa criança poderá ser uma esperança de paz entre os deuses e os humanos.  
Seiya se mostrou cético.  
- Sinceramente... não vejo a menor chance desse plano maluco dar certo. Zeus me mataria, e talvez matasse meu filho também.  
- Sua filha... Não, ele não fará isso.  
- Como você sabe que seria uma menina?  
Afrodite suspirou.  
- Eu não ia contar, mas... essa idéia não é minha. Na verdade, trata-se de uma profecia secreta de Gaia.  
- Outra profecia?  
- Athena terá uma filha com um mortal. E esse mortal... é você!  
Seiya ficou meio zonzo com a revelação.  
- Essa filha terá a missão de promover a paz entre deuses e humanos. Ela vai mudar o destino de todos, especialmente o seu e o de Athena.  
Ele estava sem palavras. Afrodite recomendou:  
- Leve Athena ao meu templo esta noite. Lá estarão seguros, e poderão conceber essa criança.

A deusa se levantou, e continuou a caminhar. Seiya foi atrás e perguntou:  
- Zeus sabe da profecia?  
- Ainda não. Saberá na hora certa.  
Desconfiado com tanta generosidade, quis saber:  
- Por que está nos ajudando? Todos os deuses estão contra nós!  
Afrodite sorriu.  
- Eu acredito no amor de vocês. Já enfrentaram tantas provações... especialmente você. E eu sei muito bem porque você se arriscou tanto por ela – comentou, maliciosamente.  
Mas Seiya ainda tinha dúvidas:  
- Tudo o que você disse é muito bonito, mas acha que a Saori vai concordar com isso?  
- Pergunte a ela.  
A deusa afastou-se. Seiya ficou olhando, sem entender. Mas, ao se virar, sentiu seu coração estremecer...  
Os lindos cabelos de cor violeta flutuavam ao sabor do vento. Ela estava de costas para ele, e não podia vê-lo. Seiya ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, admirando a beleza de sua deusa. Ela trajava uma espécie de túnica prateada, e estava tocando uma grande harpa dourada. A melodia, doce e melancólica, refletia exatamente o seu estado de espírito.

Um grito ecoou no ar:  
- Saori-sannn!

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- É impossível, Seiya... os deuses nunca permitiriam...  
__Muito determinado, o jovem afirmou:  
__- Estou disposto a enfrentar todos eles pra ter você ao meu lado.  
__- Não... quero que você vá embora.  
_

_Como ela não disse nada, Seiya quebrou o silêncio ao perguntar:  
- Saori, quando a batalha começar, você vai ficar comigo ou vai me abandonar?  
Ela olhou para o cavaleiro, hesitando. Sabia que Seiya corria um grande risco se continuasse ali, mas também tinha certeza de que ele não desistiria, fosse qual fosse a sua resposta. _

_Aos poucos, o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais impetuoso, e ambos se entregaram à paixão que os dominava há tanto tempo.  
__Saori deixou que ele a tocasse como nenhum outro homem havia ousado antes - a não ser Hefesto, contra sua vontade, é claro.  
__Os lábios dele deslizavam sensualmente por seu pescoço e pela nuca, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo dela sem nenhuma inibição..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Comentários:**_

_**Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo anterior. Espero que tmb gostem deste e deixem mais algumas...**_

_**Marina Jolie**_

**Capítulo 4 – Amor impossível?**

A jovem reconheceu a voz que tanto adorava, e ao vê-lo, não pôde controlar sua emoção:  
- Seiya!  
Eles correram ao encontro um do outro, e quando a alcançou, o cavaleiro tomou a garota nos braços e a girou no ar.  
Em seguida, ele a colocou no chão e puxou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si, até seus rostos ficarem colados. Saori ficou surpresa com a atitude dele, mas nada disse.  
Os olhos verdes da jovem brilharam ainda mais ao ver a paixão refletida nos olhos cor de mel. Seus olhares não deixavam dúvidas do grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro.  
- Pensei que eu tinha perdido você pra sempre... – sussurrou ele.  
Finalmente, Seiya fechou os olhos, e foi descendo seus lábios, até que tocassem os dela... Nesse instante, uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto do cavaleiro...

Ao ser beijada pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer de excitação, numa mistura de prazer e medo do desconhecido. A língua dele buscava a sua, e ela cedeu, permitindo que ele a guiasse, até que entraram na mesma sincronia. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que nunca, e ela sentia-se como se estivesse nas nuvens...  
Se pudesse, Seiya passaria o resto da vida desfrutando a doçura daquela boca tão cálida, que sempre desejara beijar... Aos poucos, o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais impetuoso, e ambos se entregaram à paixão que os dominava há tanto tempo.  
Saori deixou que ele a tocasse como nenhum outro homem havia ousado antes - a não ser Hefesto, contra sua vontade, é claro.  
Os lábios dele deslizavam sensualmente por seu pescoço e pela nuca, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo dela sem nenhuma inibição. Seiya a desejava como nunca, mas tinha que se controlar, pelo menos naquele momento. Se alguém os visse juntos ali, tudo estaria perdido.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Seiya confessou o que sentia por ela:  
- Eu te amo, Saori-san... te amo mais do que tudo no mundo...  
O coração dela quase explodiu de felicidade. Há tantos anos desejava ouvir dele essa frase...  
Entretanto... a lembrança das ameaças de Zeus impediam Saori de declarar seu amor ao cavaleiro. Ela se virou para que o rapaz não visse as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.  
Tristemente, começou a dizer:  
- É impossível, Seiya... os deuses nunca permitiriam...  
Muito determinado, o jovem afirmou:  
- Estou disposto a enfrentar todos eles pra ter você ao meu lado.  
- Não... quero que você vá embora.  
Seiya a princípio ficou chocado com o que ouviu, mas logo entendeu a razão. E tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos, disse carinhosamente:  
- Eu já sei de tudo...  
- Sabe?  
- Sim. Eu sei que Zeus quer acabar comigo, e forçar você a aceitar Hefesto. Mas eu nunca permitirei isso!  
- Seiya, por favor... eu não quero que nada te aconteça!  
- O pior que poderia me acontecer seria ficar sem você, Saori... eu preciso do seu amor, do seu apoio... temos que ficar unidos contra aqueles que estão tentando destruir nossas vidas!  
- Não me peça para ir contra meu próprio pai! – implorou a deusa.  
- Eu nunca pediria isso... mas eu preciso saber se vale a pena continuar lutando...

Apesar da profecia de Gaia, Seiya ainda acreditava que a batalha entre os deuses e os cavaleiros de bronze seria inevitável. Ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa para impedir que sua amada fosse obrigada a se casar com outro, ainda mais com um deus que já tinha tentado violentá-la antes.  
Como ela não disse nada, Seiya quebrou o silêncio ao perguntar:  
- Saori, quando a batalha começar, você vai ficar comigo ou vai me abandonar?  
Ela olhou para o cavaleiro, hesitando. Sabia que Seiya corria um grande risco se continuasse ali, mas também tinha certeza de que ele não desistiria, fosse qual fosse a sua resposta.  
Quando ele já estava perdendo as esperanças, Saori tomou coragem e afirmou:  
- Eu nunca te abandonaria, Seiya, porque... eu te amo!

Era tudo o que Seiya precisava escutar... precisava de uma prova de que ela também seria capaz de tudo por ele...  
O casal se abraçou novamente, e depois de um beijo apaixonado, ele pegou Saori no colo e disse:  
- Afrodite quer nos ajudar, e ofereceu o templo dela para nos escondermos esta noite... só preciso que você me mostre o caminho.  
Mesmo surpresa com a proposta de Afrodite, Saori indicou a direção do templo da deusa do amor.  
Os dois chegaram ao local, e foram recepcionados por Alicia, uma criada de Afrodite. Ela os levou até o quarto que a deusa reservara para os dois.  
Ao entrarem no aposento, ficaram encantados com tanto luxo e sofisticação. Parecia até um quarto de motel 5 estrelas...  
Havia uma cama coberta por um dossel de cetim dourado. Os lençóis eram de seda, no mesmo tom do dossel. Algo digno de reis, ou melhor, deuses.  
Nas paredes, alguns quadros de apelo erótico contribuiam para o clima de sensualidade que reinava ali, assim como os inúmeros vasos de cristal com rosas vermelhas. À parte, havia uma suíte com uma enorme banheira, do mais puro mármore. Não faltava nada ali... nem mesmo um frigobar, recheado de petiscos deliciosos.  
- Fiquem à vontade – recomendou a criada ao sair.

Ao se ver sozinha com Seiya, Saori ficou um pouco inibida. E antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, decidiu:  
- Vou tomar um banho.  
Seiya pensava nas palavras de Afrodite enquanto esperava sua deusa terminar o banho. Não tinha contado para ela sobre a profecia de Gaia. E se fosse apenas uma invenção de Afrodite? Porém, no que dependesse dele, a profecia se realizaria muito em breve...  
Quando voltou ao quarto, Saori vestia um robe de seda branca que tinha encontrado na suíte. Seiya sorriu para ela, admirando sua beleza. Um pouco envergonhada, a garota sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando a paisagem através da janela.  
Ele também foi tomar um banho. Tentou relaxar dentro da banheira, entretanto seu pensamento não se desviava de Saori, dos beijos que trocaram, dela dizendo "eu te amo"... Ficou imaginando o que aconteceria quando voltasse para o quarto... se ela também estaria sentindo o mesmo desejo que ele...

Quando terminou o banho, se enxugou e vestiu um robe azul de cetim.  
Já no quarto, reparou que ela continuava contemplando o céu. O sol acabava de sumir no horizonte, dando lugar à uma linda noite de lua cheia. Devagar, Seiya foi se aproximando. Ela estava de pé, encostada na janela. Quando as mãos dele rodearam sua cintura, se arrepiou completamente...  
Ele beijou seu pescoço suavemente, e disse no ouvido dela:  
- Hoje as estrelas estão ainda mais bonitas do que no dia em que nós saltamos daquele abismo...  
Os olhos de Saori se encheram de lágrimas diante daquela recordação.  
- Percebi que te amava desde aquele dia... – confessou ela.  
- Eu também... mas não queria aceitar isso... eu tinha medo de te amar. Mas agora... – ele se virou de frente para Saori, encarando-a com ternura – eu não tenho medo de mais nada, só de perder você...

Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo quente e insano. Seiya acariciou os cabelos sedosos que tanto o seduziam, sentindo o doce perfume que emanava deles. Uma onda de excitação percorreu seu corpo no momento em que ela interrompeu o beijo e desviou os lábios para o pescoço dele, despertando seus instintos sexuais mais primitivos...  
Durante milênios, a deusa Athena tinha conservado sua virgindade intacta. Mas, naquela noite, Saori estava mais do que decidida a experimentar todas as delícias do amor...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Seiya fechou os olhos, pensando que estava realmente no paraíso...  
Enquanto ela beijava e acariciava seu abdômem, resolveu retribuir as carícias, e logo suas mãos envolveram os seios fartos... _

_Lentamente, ele desamarrou o laço do robe que a garota vestia, e a peça escorregou pelo corpo dela, até cair no chão._

_Agora que estavam sozinhos, ele pôde reparar melhor no corpo dela, que era mais do que lindo, era perfeito..._

_**Aviso:  
**__Não sei se deu pra perceber (XD), mas o próximo capítulo (provavelmente, o último) será 99 por cento hentai. Então já sabem..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aviso:**  
Eu não vou continuar esta fic. Essa decisão é definitiva. Por favor, não insistam._

_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5 – Aconteça o que acontecer**

No instante em que entrou naquele quarto, Saori soube que seria ali a sua primeira noite de amor com Seiya. Mas embora estivesse apaixonada por ele há tanto tempo, ainda se sentia um pouco intimidada com a idéia de que eles passariam aquela noite juntos... Seiya, entretanto, sabia muito bem que deveria agir com calma a fim de deixá-la mais trânquila. Lentamente, ele desamarrou o laço do robe que a garota vestia, e a peça escorregou pelo corpo dela, até cair no chão.  
Agora que estavam sozinhos, ele pôde reparar melhor no corpo dela, que era mais do que lindo, era perfeito... os seios eram grandes e empinados, a cintura fina, as coxas arredondadas... Saori ruborizou ao perceber o modo como seu amado olhava para ela, mas logo ficou mais à vontade, porque Seiya a tomou nos braços e a beijou ardentemente. Naquele momento, já não existiam mais a deusa e seu cavaleiro... eles eram apenas uma mulher e um homem, que se amavam e queriam ser um do outro.  
Deixando a timidez de lado, Saori tratou de desatar o laço do robe dele, despindo-o completamente. Admirou seu peito musculoso, seus braços bem definidos, e todo o resto... sorriu levemente ao lembrar que, durante a luta com Apolo, já o tinha visto sem roupas...  
Os braços fortes dele a seguraram com firmeza, e ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido:  
- Você é linda...  
Beijaram-se mais uma vez, sentindo uma espécie de eletricidade entre seus corpos, devido à proximidade. Impulsivamente, Seiya a pegou no colo e a deitou sobre a cama, onde também se acomodou.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes, sorrindo um para o outro. Devagar, Saori foi aproximando seus lábios do peito dele, beijando-o com suavidade. Seiya fechou os olhos, pensando que estava realmente no paraíso... Enquanto ela beijava e acariciava seu abdômem, resolveu retribuir as carícias, e logo suas mãos envolveram os seios fartos... A garota deixou que ele a tocasse, e gemeu ao sentir a língua dele explorando seus mamilos enrijecidos...  
Ele os tocava com delicadeza, fazendo Saori se contorcer de tesão. Como Seiya estava deitado sobre seu corpo, ela pôde sentir o quanto ele estava rígido, ardendo de desejo por ela... a garota suspirou, segurando os cabelos de seu amante entre os dedos, enquanto seu corpo inteiro parecia incendiar-se no fogo de uma paixão sem limites.  
Seiya olhou para ela e sussurrou:  
- Adoro seus olhos, seu cabelo... sua boca... seu corpo... você inteira!  
Voltaram a se beijar, de uma forma selvagem e insana. Era um momento que haviam imaginado muitas vezes, mas que nenhum dos dois tinha certeza de que se tornaria realidade.  
Seiya começou a deslizar seus lábios quentes por aquela pele de seda, e suas carícias iam se tornando cada vez mais ousadas... as mãos dele foram descendo lentamente, até tocarem no ponto mais íntimo do corpo dela. Ele sorriu ao perceber o quanto Saori estava excitada, e começou a acariciá-la delicadamente, para que ela chegasse mais rápido ao auge do prazer. Não demorou para que ela atingisse o clímax, deixando escapar um pequeno grito, de tão intensa que foi a sensação.  
Seiya já não aguentava mais de vontade de possuí-la completamente, e a jovem também queria senti-lo dentro dela... Olhando nos olhos dele, disse apenas:  
- Vem...  
Nem precisou repetir. Ele começou a penetrá-la, o mais suavemente possível... Saori sentiu uma pequena dor se apossando de seu corpo, que foi completamente esquecida no instante em que, olhando para ela, Seiya lhe disse:  
- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com você... o quanto eu te amo...  
Ela o beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a penetrava mais profundamente e se movia dentro dela, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Nenhum dos dois jamais havia experimentado aquela maravilhosa sensação de se unir de corpo e alma à pessoa amada. Era algo impossível de descrever em palavras, porque só duas pessoas que se amam podem saber o que isso significa realmente.  
Seus corpos passaram a se mover juntos, no mesmo ritmo, que a cada segundo ficava mais acelerado. Quem passasse perto daquele quarto poderia ouvir os gemidos do casal, que se tornavam cada vez mais indiscretos à medida em que se aproximavam do momento máximo do êxtase. Isso durou alguns minutos, até que uma explosão de prazer os arrebatou completamente.  
Ao fim de tudo, ambos estavam exaustos... e plenamente satisfeitos.

Saori fechou os olhos. Era estranho pensar que ela era a reencarnação de Athena e que entregara sua virgindade a um mortal. Mas nunca se arrependeria daquela noite. Sentia que agora amava Seiya mais do que antes, porque sabia que os dois eram um do outro, e que nada nem ninguém poderia mudar o que havia acontecido entre eles.  
Olhou para Seiya. Ele estava com uma expressão meio abobada no rosto, típica dos apaixonados. Fez um carinho no rosto dele, e pediu:  
- Diz alguma coisa...  
- Eu nem sei o que dizer... você podia ter escolhido entre milhares de homens para amar, mas escolheu a mim... ninguém nunca teve esse privilégio antes...  
- Só tem um detalhe: eu não escolhi amar você – ela sorriu ao ver a cara que Seiya fez – É verdade, não é possível escolher por quem iremos nos apaixonar. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Se me pedissem para escolher, seria você...  
- Eu também te escolheria... mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar todos os deuses, o mundo inteiro por você – disse ele, em tom de brincadeira.  
Depois de trocarem alguns beijos, Seiya começou a brincar de novo com os seios dela, dizendo:  
- Sabe... quando você usava aqueles vestidos decotados, me deixava louco...  
- Ah é? – perguntou ela – pois eu também ficava louca quando via você sem camisa...  
- Eu sei...  
- Como assim, sabe?  
- É que você ficou vermelha quando me viu assim pela primeira vez, na minha casa, lembra?  
- Claro que lembro... Você não me tratou muito bem naquele dia... – disse ela, um pouco triste pela má recordação.  
- Desculpe... eu reconheço que fui grosso com você...  
- De certa forma, eu mereci... eu era mesmo insuportável! – reconheceu Saori, com um sorriso encantador – Mas eu mudei, e graças a você... você despertou em mim um lado que nem eu mesma conhecia. Antes de te encontrar, eu não sabia que o amor poderia ser algo tão maravilhoso... conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida...  
Ele se emocionou com as palavras dela, e só conseguiu dizer:  
- Saori, você é tudo pra mim... minha vida só tem sentido por sua causa!  
Os dois voltaram a se beijar, e em seguida fizeram amor novamente, desta vez de um modo mais calmo e terno.  
Algum tempo depois, Seiya percebeu que Saori adormecera em seus braços. Com cuidado, ele colocou as mãos sobre o ventre dela. Sorriu ao pensar que talvez a filha deles já estivesse ali dentro... que ali poderia estar se iniciando uma nova vida... uma vida que iria mudar para sempre o destino de toda a humanidade.

Seiya não sabia o que iria acontecer dali em diante, mas isso não o importava. Ele só tinha uma certeza:  
"_Saori... aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou te amar para sempre...". _

**Fim**

**Comentários – parte 2**

_Eu decidi que esta fic não terá continuação.  
Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews..._

_Marina Jolie_


End file.
